Enerjak (Bio)
History Enerjak refers to an ancient, malevolent spirit of incredible power. It has always manifested within an echidna, usually, one who has given in to their hubris. Enerjak has nearly unlimited power, restricted only by the imagination of the avatar.Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia 1st Enerjak He was a scientist in ancient Albion researching the secrets of the Chaos Force. He and his partner in work and love,Aurora-La,were contacted by the Ancient Walkers and shown the Chaos Force's wonders. As they transcended, Enerjak was corrupted by the Power,he eventually came into direct conflict with the Walkers and his former love. Too powerful to be outright destroyed, he was scattered throughout the Chaos Force. This ambient spirit would manifest through the later Enerjaks. 2nd Enerjak Very little is known about this Enerjak. It is said he was another researcher from Albion, this time looking for a means to fight the Order of Ixis during the Forgotten Wars. The story goes that the experiment went too well and that both sides of the conflict had to call a temporary truce to defeat the common threat. 3rd Enerjak Rogue scientist of Echidnaopolis,Dimitri, attempted to use his experimental Chaos Syphon to drain multiple Chaos Emeralds to return Angel Island to the mainland. The overwhelming power transformed him. This was the least successful incarnation, having spent most of his time trapped in some form or another, until all of his power was drained by Mammoth Mogul.Knuckles the Echidna No.1 "The Dark Legion Book One: Army of Darkness"Knuckles the Echidna No.2 "Sins of the Fathers"Sonic the Hedgehog No.36 "A Sense of History Part III"Knuckles No.1 "Rite of Passage! Part 1"Knuckles the Echidna No.8 "Dark Vengeance Part Two of Three: The Gauntlet"Knuckles the Echidna No.9 "Dark Vengeance Part Three of Three: Twilight of the Titans"Sonic the Hedgehog No.56 "Immortality is forever... life is finite" 4th Enerjak Dr.Finitevus sought an Enerjak to cleanse the world of corruption and evaluated Lien-Da,Remington and Knuckles the Echidna as Candidates. Dr.Finitevus put a Hex upon the Master Emerald,then baited Knuckles into tapping its power. Knuckles desire to do good was warped,resulting in almost all Echidnas sent to Albion and the ruination of the Dingo Regime and New Megaopolis. Knuckles was returned to normal when his father,Locke,scarified himself to break the Hex.Knuckles the Echidna No.24 "Dark Alliance Part Two of Three: Primary Evil"Sonic the Hedgehog No.114 "Ultimate Power Part One"Sonic the Hedgehog No.118 "Ultimate Power Part Four"Sonic the Hedgehog No.165 "Leak"Sonic the Hedgehog No.171 "Enforcers"Sonic the Hedgehog No.179 "House of Cards Part Two: Royal Flush"Sonic the Hedgehog No.180 "Preparations For War"Sonic the Hedgehog No.181 "Undone"Sonic the Hedgehog No.181 "Enerjak: Reborn Chapter One: Rising Evil"Sonic the Hedgehog No.182 "Fallen Angel"Sonic the Hedgehog No.183 "Desperate Times"Sonic the Hedgehog No.184 "Chaos Angel"Sonic the Hedgehog No.186 "Honor-Bound"Sonic the Hedgehog No.189 "A Bold New Moebius Part One: Unwelcome Guests!"Sonic the Hedgehog No.191 "Metal and Mettle Part 1"Sonic Universe No.12 "Echoes of the Past Part Four" Personality The original Enerjak was once a benevolent scientist However he was corrupted by the near immeasurable power of the Chaos Energy, which led to his own downfall but as his hosts develop his essence they were slowly corrupted becoming them his entire personality has shown to be developed of a God Complex something where he believes he is the God of all and everything but with this. He and his hosts become more ignorant,boastful, and arrogant which always lead to their downfall. Appearance Enerjak appears within his hosts as always manifesting an armor since the spirit had fully manifested itself within the host as the very armor is blue and gold and it's resembling that of Egyptian Gods, and typically consists of a menacing helmet covering all but the lower jaw bearing a red gem on the forehead,a chest plate,blue skirt,gold adornments on the arms and legs with blue clothing between, and boots with rounded gold toes. Weaknesses Enerjak major weaknesses were his own Imagination of which without this his creative knowledge he can't effectively use his powers but also with the combined power of the Ancient Walkers and his Wife was able to defeat him before. Even this Enerjak has been beaten by the Sword of Acorns a weapon capable of holding his near-infinite power even still he is linked to the Master Emerald as well. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Enerjak wields near-infinite power capable of achieving almost anything his imagination can think and with this he has the power to reality warp, manipulate time, space, matter, and energy, even have the power to read minds of others and to control them and to even create varies amounts of objects. Even with this his power was shown and have capabilities of traveling to other Universes and the very concept of achieving multiverse level destruction with a single hand. *'Nigh-Omnipresence:' Enerjak with a mere thought is able to travel almost anywhere he wants to be it the moon and or even below the ocean itself where place he knows of or thinks if he is able to travel as he displayed this with his brief conversation with Knuckles when Dimitri was his Host. *'Immortality:' Enerjak is immortal able to keep on living as the Chaos energy and the capability to transfer his essence to others to keep on living he doesn't age and can regenerate himself along with the immunity to any diseases. *'Force Fields:' Enerjak displayed this power multiple times in combat capable of creating a force of energy capable of bouncing back lasers and other such weapons with ease. Reference Category:Archie Sonic Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Demi-God Character Category:Canon Character Category:Cosmic Being Category:Anthropomorphic